Ilyana Vinogradova/Backstory
Nadia Emilovna Vinogradova was a beautiful, confident, well-off Russian witch. But everything she had - a nice house, a loving husband and a steady job - wasn't enough. She liked adventures. Affairs weren't something uncommon for her, especially during the business trips she went on a few times in a year. Flirty ever since her teens, Nadia ended up having dozens of lovers. She never stayed with any of them for long - a week, maybe, but not more. Only one of those affairs, however, had dire consequences. Wherever her trip's destination was, Nadia liked to be comfortable. And since she could afford it, she lived in top hotels around the world - preferably, but not necessarily, run by magical owners. When it came to food, she could be only described as whimsical. And that's how she ended up having dinner at an exclusive Lincliff City restaurant. In which she met Alistair Fitzgerald. The handsome, charming television network owner caught her eye immediately. Her attraction turned out to be mutual and resulted in a one-night stand. It was a trip like any other for Nadia - only because she couldn't know the impact it would have on her future. To this day, Nadia isn't sure how she got pregnant. She took every possible precaution, and here it was - Alistair's child. Her child. What scared her wasn't even the perspective of becoming a mother, rather the fact that it meant her affairs had to end. Her husband's reaction wasn't as hostile as it could have been. He could have kicked her out if he was a particularly horrible person, but he didn't. The truth was, Anton had dreamed of being a father all his life, and was willing to accept his wife's unfaithfulness if it meant finally having the kid he wanted. Before they knew, Nadia's daughter, Ilyana, or Yana, as they called her, was born. Bearing a resemblance to both her mother and father, she reminded Nadia every day of her horrible decision-making. Despite that, the child was loved, and her early years were mostly carefree. She developed an interest in movies at a fairly young age. She dreamed about being a film star, but it wasn't anything serious. It was just a childhood fantasy, some girls want to be princesses, others wish for a ballerina career, and so on. And little Ilyana was a kid like any other. When she was about five years old, Ilyana first discovered her magic. She was going to play like she did every day, when something peculiar happened. One of her dolls' dresses suddenly changed color from pink to blue. At first, the girl was shocked and a bit frightened. The magic sig was so sudden that she didn't recognize it. When she told her mother, she was reassured and the meaning of this accident was explained to her. When the initial negative feelings disappeared, she felt the joy and excitement that usually accompanies Pure-Blood children when they show their first magic sign. Soon the time came for Yana to attend Koldovstoretz, the Russian magic school. She was sorted into the house Aristov. Aristov students are described as optimistic, helpful and generally likeable individuals, and Ilyana fit in with them perfectly. Despite the fact that she didn't find many close friends, she liked her life at school and learning to use her magical abilities. Her favourite classes were Charms and Divination, but there was no subject she would openly dislike. All the teacher were pretty nice to her, too. Life seemed pleasant and ordinary. One day, during her fifth year, the weather was bad, and Ilyana felt somewhat sick. When her last lesson, Transfiguration, ended, she felt a great deal of relief at the thought of finally getting some rest. However, the teacher, Professor Pavlov, asked her to stay in the classroom for a bit. Yana had always liked and respected him, so she stayed and waited to hear what he had to say. It wasn't before everyone else left, and her patience was beginning to run out. Finally, without saying anything, the teacher started to undress. The shocked girl fled in panic, and immediately told her Head of House, Professor Ignatieva. Soon, several other girls admitted that they had gone throught the same experience before, and Pavlov was fired. Professor Ignatieva and Mr Vinogradov agreed that Yana could use a week at home. Two years later, graduation day came. Ilyana was quite upset, having already made herself at home at Koldovstoretz. She was probably never going to see any of her colleagues again. And of course, it was time to get a job. Yana left school with excellent grades, but she still couldn't seem to find anything. This lasted for a year. Finally, despite being pretty unhappy with this solution, her stepfather encouraged her to leave the country. As her destination, Ilyana chose England - both because of its world-famous magical society and the wish to meet her father hidden somewhere in her.